The present invention is directed to a dental patient chair having a backrest that is arranged inclinable relative to the seat on the basis of the backrest carrier and adjustable toward and away from the seat.
Patient chairs having a seat with an adjustable backrest are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,391, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same two Italian Applications as German AS 21 18 614 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,135, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same Japanese Application as German AS 12 48 860. Even though frequent attempts have been made on the basis of various measurement to place the pivot point for inclining the backrest into the region of the hip joint of a patient situated in a patient chair, the designs proposed up to now have not led to the desired results. For example, among other things, since of the fixed mechanical pivot points that are provided in known chairs usually execute a circular motion, they, therefore, often only approximately reduplicate the motion path of the torso of a patient.
In known patient chairs, dislocations between the patient back and backrest or, respectively, between the head and headrest, therefore, necessarily continue to occur.